1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stacking mechanisms for collapsed partitions and like flat objects moving at high speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In partition assemblers heretofore known, an unsolved problem has been to eliminate time consuming manual operations for stacking collapsed partitions and moving the stacks to a tie station to be tied preparatory to shipment to a customer. The fastest known way to perform these steps has been by hand, wherein a worker is stationed to intercept completed partitions, collapse them individually by manual manipulation of the strips forming the partitions, and to gather the collapsed partitions together in a stack for tying, following which he quickly moves the stack to a tie station or hands them to another worker for this purpose. Such operations, however speedy, cannot suffice to gather and stack partitions produced at high speeds as in assemblers disclosed in the copending application, "High Speed Partition Assembling Method and Apparatus," filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.